


The Cure

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auras, Big Ben - Freeform, Death Eater - Freeform, F/M, Humour, Magical Binding, Muggle London, New Beginnings, Post War, Rare Pairing, Romance, Sickness, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Dean Thomas has a job to do and is annoyed that he is sent out to visit a Death Eater in Muggle London.





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a Fairest of the Rare Roulette Challenge on FB.  
> I was given the pairing of Dean Thomas Narcissa Malfoy.
> 
> I have a bad cold right now and not had this proof read, so all errors are mine and will blame my screen reader.
> 
> Enjoy.f 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, its books, movies, media or anything else. I write for my own enjoyment and am not making any money from this.

“Why me?” Dean Thomas asked his supervisor . He ground his teeth in frustration and resented the fact he was so far down in the pecking order in the Aura Department. He had glanced towards his best friends, Ron and Harry but they had turned their heads away, ignoring his situation.

“Because I told you to do it Thomas and the fact that you are a Probationary Aura and I give the orders around here.” His boss replied with a snarl and pointed to the door.

Dean had been so happy, he had survived the Battle of Hogwarts, even whilst using a second hand wand, then been accepted into the Aura department after passing his final year exams. He never thought he would have to babysit a Death Eater’s wife.

He muttered to himself as he walked to the Apparition area and was still grumbling as he strode through the downtrodden housing estate he had grown up in, in London. Being back in his old stomping ground brought back unpleasant memories. The stink hadn’t changed nor had the graffiti sprawled on the concrete walls. He snorted with a huff of laughter as he noted the spelling hadn’t improved either.

As he climbed the solid concrete steps,up through the dingy stairwell, kicking with his foot the litter that got in his way. Then he began to smile. If this place distressed him, then it must be soul destroying and unbearable to the Pure Blood Witch. By the time he had got up to the eighth floor he was openly smiling. The climb had improved his mood also given him a good work out.

He knocked at a door that had seen better days, with its peeling green paint. He waited for an answer. Not getting one, he pounded on the battered door with his fist. He cocked his head and listened, he could hear nothing. He checked around him for any Muggles and swiftly cast a spell that opened the door. He entered the gloomy hallway and stealthily tread forward, pushing a half open door open. He had to repeat the same process twice more before he found the witch for whom he had been looking. 

 

Dean’s supervisor had been impressed that the young Probationer had taken his first proper solo role within the Aura Department and executed it well. He was looking over the final report before making his final decision whether to make Dean Thomas up to a Full aura. The young Wizard over the last year had conducted himself well and proven to be a team player. He smiled as he recalled the Wizard’s reaction on taking on the role of checking in on the Pure Blood Witch,, since then the lad had grown into his badge and his full Aura status was well deserved.

 

The partying had gone on long and hard. Dean groaned as he sat in an armchair and wished his head could be cut off. Where was the Gryffindor Sword when you needed one.

“Here sweetie,” came the voice of his friend and lover. Gentle hands pressed a cool glass of liquid to his lips.” He was about to protest, then her crooning voice caressed his neck and her words comforted him. “It is a Muggle remedy that works, now, drink”. She urged him to do her bidding. 

Perhaps a year ago, on his first visit to Narcissa Malfoy’s Muggle home, he would never have allowed himself to taste or drink anything from her hands or of her making. Today, he trusted her with his life and sipped the liquid. It soothed his parched throat and the liquid slowly began to work, easing his throbbing head.

“Thanks Cissa,” he said croakily, reaching up to catch her hand. He had dozed off while she had massaged his temples. He now felt he could talk without it sounding as if Big Ben was boinging in his head.

“Sorry I have no Pepper Up Potion,” She kissed him gently.

“You know if you had then I’d have to arrest you?”

“Yes, not that I could go anywhere near those places or touch the stuff.”

Dean sighed. He patted her hand and then lifted it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. “Yes, I’m sorry about that.”

Narcissa pressed a kiss to his lips to stop him from going down that route. A route they had spoken about over and over again. She was used to her Magical Binding and knew she could not enter Magical Britain or anywhere magical for that matter. She was just pleased she had her Dean to help brighten up her life.

He had walked into her life when she was at her lowest. She was suffering from Muggle Flu, her exposure had rendered her sicker than the normal Muggle and had ended up in a non magical hospital. Dean had been there to protect as well as be her guard. He had not only seen her at her worst but also helped her orientate herself Into the Muggle world.

The day they had met face to face had changed her life, she was no longer in the dingy stinking flat but now renting a more comfortable house outside London. She was attending a Muggle College training to become a school teacher. All due to this Wizard entering her life.

The Aura Department had kept a close eye on her and her status of being a danger had been lowered to one of No Threat. She never wanted to return to the magical world, it held too many threats, memories of bad times. This Muggle way of life was new, exciting and certainly never as boring as when being a Malfoy.

For now Dean and her were friends. Friends with benefits. She enjoyed that but also enjoyed having a real friend, who did not befriend her for her status, wealth or power. He had found her in her own piss and vomit, not recoilled but had got her help and had held her hand throughout. A special friend to be cherished.


End file.
